The present invention relates to vertical blinds; more particularly the present invention relates to a device to support a vertical vane in a window blind and also allow for vertical adjustment of the vane between the vane hanger and the floor.
Vertical vane window blinds are well known in the art as an alternative to horizontal blinds. Typically, vertical blinds are made from strips of material of the same length and width and are hung side by side from a support structure at the top of a window. The entire group of vanes can usually be moved laterally and in addition, the vanes can be rotated around a vertical axis to allow varying amounts of light to pass through.
In fabric vane window blinds, the individual vanes are cut to an exact length depending on the application and the distance between the hanger and the floor at the place of use. Currently, the vanes are sewn to a hanger after they are cut to length. Cutting the vanes to length requires exacting measurements to be taken as well as additional time. Because of miscalculations, individual vanes or entire sets of vanes are sometimes unusable because they have been cut to the wrong length. Vertical blinds made for a one location are usually unusable at a different location because the length of the vanes can not be changed. Also, the end user has no way to make adjustments to the vanes length to suit changing styles and taste.
There is a need therefore, for a vertical vane hanger that allows the vanes to be adjusted between the hanger and the floor by the end user.